Florilège
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de fanfictions sur le couple Brad x Alex
1. Roules sur les pommes

**Titre :** Florilège.

Autatrice : lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Brad x Alex

 **Note :** fic écrite suite à la soirée drabble dés ! Les dés représentaient une pomme, un chien, et le verbe faire tomber ou rebondir.

* * *

 **Rouler sur les pommes.**

C'est parce que sa mère avait oublié l'aspirateur dans les escaliers qu'Alex était tombé. Il s'était cassé la figure comme une balle qu'on fait rebondir, et il s'était fait plutôt mal. Sa mère avait présenté un million de fois ses excuses déjà.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, le téléphone a sonné et…

Un million et une fois.

\- C'est bon maman. Ça peut arriver, ce n'est pas grave.

Des tas de gosses tombaient des escaliers, et ils n'étaient pas aveugles. C'était juste un accident et il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Mais sa mère culpabilisait et l'empêchait d'aller courir. Des fois qu'il tomberait sur un aspirateur perdu au milieu de la forêt.

\- Je serai avec mon chien d'aveugle, plaisante Alex, laisse-moi y aller.

\- Et si Brad venait à rouler sur une pomme et que tu tombes aussi ?

\- Les aléas de la vie, ronchonne Alex avant de reprendre, m'maaaan, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il roule sur une pomme franchement ?

C'est le père qui réussit à convaincre la mère de laisser partir Alex.

Et heureusement, parce que s'ils l'ignoraient encore, Alex et Brad avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Alex raconta l'histoire à son petit-ami qui l'embrassa sur la bouche, et rit :

\- À défaut de rouler sur les pommes, voilà qu'on se roule des pelles.

Ça fit marrer Alex.

\- Alors continuons.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai décidé de faire un petit recueil de fics sur ce fandom et ce pairing, parce que j'en ai écrit quelques-unes déjà, mais qu'elles sont assez courtes.


	2. Le patin à glace

**Prompt :** J'ai changé d'avis

* * *

 **Le patin à glace.**

Alex avait la bouche grande ouverte et la tête levée et de temps à autre un flocon atterrissait sur sa langue, les autres sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un temps pour courir, alors lui et Brad ne courraient pas. Alex profitait de la neige et de chaque sensation. Il adorait ça. Brad, lui, tapait des pieds en se plaignant du froid et en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas resté au chaud chez lui.

\- C'est vrai pourquoi ? Tu savais qu'on ne pourrait pas courir avec quinze centimètres de neige. Dit Alex.

\- Je pense qu'au vu de ton acharnement, tu courrais quand même.

Alex sourit. Brad n'avoua pas qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Alex, tout simplement. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques mois maintenant, passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ça n'avait pas fonctionné entre Brad et Julie, ou Alex et Amy.

\- Tu veux qu'on coure ? Demanda Alex.

\- Pas moyen. La piste est comme une patinoire.

Le visage d'Alex s'illumina et Brad regretta d'avoir utilisé le mot « patinoire ».

\- Tu en as déjà fait ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Du patin à glace.

\- Euh… Pas vraiment.

\- Génial, on peut essayer. Je sais qu'il y a une patinoire dans un coin de la ville.

\- Je la connais. Confirma Brad.

\- On y va alors ?

\- Pas moyen.

Alex haussa les épaules et pencha de nouveau la tête en arrière et choppa encore deux, trois flocons avec sa bouche. Et Brad soupira :

\- Okay allons-y !

Sérieux pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien refuser à Alex ? Au vu du sourire tout heureux d'Alex, la réponse n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Alex paya la location des patins pour les deux et Brad râla à propos de charité.

\- Tu me rembourseras, fit Alex.

\- Bien sûr que je te rembourserai, tu me prends pour qui ? Je t'ai déjà dit…

\- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit. Le coupa Alex qui connaissait son discours par cœur. Allez viens !

Alex se dirigea comme il put vers un banc et s'assit. Il enfila les patins et tira sur les lacets, s'emmêla avec eux. Il n'avait jamais mis de patins.

\- Brad ?

\- Oui Alex ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Brad regarda les nœuds d'Alex et leva les yeux au ciel, puis il s'agenouilla devant lui et accrocha les patins.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça Alex ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Douterais-tu de mes supers capacités de super héros ?

\- Aha, bien sûr, j'avais oublié.

\- N'oublie pas, fit Alex l'air amusé.

Brad termina de nouer ses lacets. Il prit le bras d'Alex et le conduisit jusqu'à la patinoire. Il l'aida à monter sur la glace et Alex s'accrocha au mur. Brad le suivit et même lui ne fut pas du tout à son aise. Alex avançait doucement, cherchant son équilibre. Brad se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici et commençait à sérieusement regretté d'être venu. Alex avançait plus vite que lui. Est-ce que quelque chose effrayait ce type ? Alex finit même par se lâcher, frôlant à peine le mur juste pour se diriger.

\- Attention Alex, quelqu'un devant toi.

Alex s'arrêta et Brad le rejoignit tant bien que mal.

\- Mec, j'ai changé d'avis, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée le patin à glace.

\- Tu veux déjà partir ? Demanda Alex en faisant la moue.

Brad se frotta le front. Mince, pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alex soit si mignon ?

\- Non, restons.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alex se débrouillait très bien et Brad se débrouillait comme il pouvait. Le plus drôle c'était que c'était lui qui était accroché à l'épaule d'Alex et lui indiquait les gens alors qu'Alex le tirait et que Brad cherchait à garder son équilibre.

\- On a échangé nos place, s'amusa Brad.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- Non, pour une fois, c'est toi qui bosses !

Alex éclata de rire, sa main continuait de frôler le mur.

\- Brad ?

\- Alex ?

\- J'ai envie de faire un truc complètement fou.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'en empêcher ?

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Alex en lâchant le mur et en allant au centre de la patinoire.

Ou ce qu'il supposait le centre.

\- Guide moi.

Brad rit jaune, fut content que la patinoire soit à moitié désertée.

\- Tout droit, il n'y a personne devant nous.

Alex avança et ils se retrouvèrent loin des murs, loin de tout équilibre. La main de Brad se resserra un peu plus sur l'épaule d'Alex, d'ailleurs il utilisa ses deux mains. Le sourire d'Alex ne voulait plus se décoller de son visage.

\- Il n'y a toujours personne devant ?

\- Les gens sont plutôt restés près des murs.

\- Alors accélérons.

\- Oh… Non, non, Alex…

Mais trop tard, Alex avait accéléré la cadence et Brad ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne faisait que le tenir et se laisser tirer. Il allait vraiment se casser la figure si ça continuait. Alex s'amusa à courir sur la glace et à se laisser glisser, Brad se vit collé contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas se casser la tronche. Alex se tourna machinalement dans ses bras et Brad trouva que le visage d'Alex était beaucoup trop près du sien.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, dit Alex, il est entrain de se passer un truc non ?

\- Toi en train de courir sur la glace comme un fou, fit Brad évitant le sujet.

\- Entre nous, insista Alex.

Brad resta silencieux et Alex posa sa main sur son visage, chercha sa joue et l'embrassa. Puis il lui tourna le dos et recommença à avancer, retrouvant les murs. Brad resta muet, incapable de le guider, juste bon à s'accrocher à lui. Alex semblait très fier de lui.

\- Brad ?

\- Hmmmm ?

\- Demain, on pourrait faire de la luge ?

Brad sourit finalement.

\- Si tu veux Alex.

De toute façon, pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite chose sur ce couple que j'avais écrit lors d'une soirée drabble et qui s'est transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus long.


	3. Les yeux bandés

**Titre :** Les yeux bandés

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** If I had wings ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est un super film !

 **Pairing :** Brad x Alex

 **Prompt :** Ses yeux glacés peuvent brûler

* * *

Brad se cramponnait à l'épaule d'Alex.

\- Tu es sûr que tu connais le terrain par cœur ?

\- Sûr de sûr, fit Alex, ça fait des milliers de fois que je le fais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je m'inquiète quand même si tu permets.

Brad aurait voulu retirer le bandeau qu'il avait autour des yeux et voir où il foutait les pieds, mais comme un abruti il avait parié avec Julie qu'il pouvait le faire (marcher les yeux bandés). Il n'aurait pas parié s'il avait su que c'était Alex qui le guiderait.

Mais maintenant, il avait ce bandeau autour des yeux, il se tenait à Alex qui le guidait. Un aveugle comme guide d'aveugle, y avait pas un problème là ?

\- On va monter.

Brad n'avait pas voulu courir, il avait déjà l'impression qu'il allait se tuer en marchant, et ça lui suffisait. Pourtant Alex ne commit aucune erreur. _« On tourne à droite » « On descend » « Attention il y a une petite bosse » « On va marcher sur l'herbe »_. Trois kilomètres et Alex connaissait effectivement le terrain par cœur.

Le premier kilomètre avait été une épreuve pour Brad, il ne cessait pas de s'arrêter, d'hésiter, de trébucher. De demander à Alex s'il était sûr de lui et Alex continuait de le rassurer. Dix mille fois, Brad avait songé à enlever le bandeau, mais ça aurait été de la triche. Et sans savoir pourquoi exactement, il était persuadé qu'Alex s'en rendrait compte. Peut-être qu'Alex avait vraiment des super pouvoirs finalement.

Le deuxième kilomètre avait été plus facile. Brad avait pris un certain rythme, il avait remarqué qu'Alex ne se trompait pas, à aucun moment, n'oubliait pas de le prévenir, le guidait convenablement et Brad était toujours vivant après aussi longtemps.

\- Comment tu fais Alex ? Pour te souvenir aussi bien.

\- Comment tu fais Brad ? Pour ne pas te rappeler ?

Brad sourit. Evidemment. Peut-être que c'était lui qui aurait dû se souvenir de cette route, qu'il avait prit également des tonnes de fois.

Le troisième kilomètre fut un réel plaisir, Brad avait abandonné toute méfiance, marchant normalement, sans rien voir, faisant confiance à Alex pour être ses yeux. Même si c'était ironique. Ils parlèrent, se posèrent des questions, Brad accepta même de trottiner sur la fin. Ils arrivèrent au bout en un seul morceau. Où Julie les attendait. Brad retira finalement le bandeau.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors je me demande comment fait Alex, dit Brad.

Alex haussa les épaules.

\- Question d'habitude.

xxx

Brad recommença. Alex le guida au lycée. Puis en pleine rue. Ils allèrent dans des endroits où Alex n'était pas familier. Une fois, après ce genre de promenade étrange, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc, Brad retira son bandeau et Alex demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Brad ?

C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?

Brad regarda les yeux d'Alex. Alex ne le regardait jamais droit dans les yeux, il tournait la tête là où il pensait que son visage était, son regard toujours à côté. Et pourtant pas vide. Pas vide du tout. Brad attrapa le menton d'Alex et le guida pour que ses yeux soient en face des siens, et là encore on sentait que ses yeux lui faisaient défauts, qu'ils faisaient offices de décorations.

Et pourtant on pouvait tout lire sur son visage. Alex ne savait pas cacher ses émotions, ne savait pas que ses yeux étaient comme la glace, et pourtant brûlaient d'une passion qui le consumait. Et qui consumait Brad avec lui.

\- Je voulais savoir. Ce que c'était d'être toi.

\- Et ?

\- Et je crois que je ne peux pas savoir complètement, mais que j'aime m'abandonner à mon tour, avoir confiance.

Les sourcils d'Alex se froncèrent.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est enivrant de s'abandonner, de savoir que la personne va nous guider, va nous emmener où il faut.

Alex se mordit les lèvres.

\- Alors finalement, tu sais ce que c'est que d'être moi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, quand je m'abandonne à toi pour m'emmener où il faut, pour courir assez vite pour gagner.

\- Woh cette discussion devient très bizarre, fit Brad qui commençait à être gêné.

Alex sourit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Brad, j'aime quand c'est toi qui me guides.

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas devoir me guider ?

\- Si. Aussi. J'ai l'impression de devenir réellement indépendant, et c'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un compte sur moi.

\- Alors on peut continuer.

\- Tu as autant confiance en moi ? Et si je traversais au mauvais endroit un jour ? Demanda Alex.

\- Et si je te guidais dans un terrain miné pour me débarrasser de toi ? Rétorqua Brad.

Alex pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas te débarrasser de moi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Quand on trouve un sens à sa vie, on ne s'en débarrasse pas Alex.

Brad se demanda si Alex savait qu'il rougissait, et que ça le rendait trop mignon.

xxx

Brad ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur le visage d'Alex. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Alex sous ses doigts.

\- Je pense que je peux dire que tu es beau.

\- Et quand tu me vois ? Demanda Alex.

\- Tu es beau, confirma Brad.

\- Et mes fesses ?

Brad posa une main sur ses fesses et Alex sursauta.

\- Tu m'as demandé, fit Brad. Et elles sont très biens.

\- Je voulais dire avec tes yeux !

\- Elles sont belles avec mes yeux aussi.

Alex fit la moue :

\- Je ne sais pas pour les tiennes.

\- Bon. Alors tu peux les toucher.

Alex ne s'en priva pas, puis sourit.

\- Julie avait raison.

\- N'est ce pas ?

xxx

Brad avait le bandeau sur les yeux quand la bouche d'Alex rencontra la sienne. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait arrêté s'il l'avait vu ?

Sans doute pas.

Pas du tout.

xxx

Brad continua d'embrasser Alex. Même sans bandeau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic écrite lors d'une soirée drabble (et elle s'est un peu transformé en quelque chose de longs et d'énormes).


	4. Invincible

**Prompt :** Je suis toujours pas devenu invincible

* * *

 **Invincible.**

Alex avait essayé. Toucher le visage de Brad. Lui dire qu'il était beau. Parler de ses fesses. Lui demander s'il avait une petite amie. Essayer d'être mignon (mais comment savoir ? Si ça se trouve il avait une sale gueule, des tâches partout, des yeux crasseux, des dents mal lavés et des restes de lait mal essuyé sur la tronche), flirter, le rendre jaloux avec Amy. Brad sortait avec Julie quand même.

Julie avait de la chance, elle voyait Brad, elle touchait Brad, elle embrassait Brad, elle avait le droit aux fesses de Brad. Julie aimait bien parler de Brad et Alex aimait bien que Julie parle de Brad mais Alex était jaloux.

Pourtant il passait beaucoup de temps avec Brad. À courir. À nager parfois même. À discuter. Partager une limonade chez Brad, l'inviter à regarder un film devant cette télé immense qu'Alex ne voyait même pas peu importe la taille.

\- Alors là la fille vient de clairement pousser sa copine dans la piscine. Dit Brad.

Alex écoutait, pas le film, juste la voix de Brad qui racontait. Son audio description à lui. Des fois il entendait Brad rire et souriait d'avance.

\- Elle vient de mettre un coup de pied dans les couilles du mec, j'ai mal pour lui, je te jure.

Alex avait mal aussi, mais pas tant que ça, Brad continuait de rire et Alex le sentait trembler à côté de lui et c'était merveilleux. Entendre, sentir. C'était fantastique tout ce rire. Mais Brad avait un rendez-vous avec Julie juste après.

\- Merci pour le film Alex, on se voit demain. Enfin façon de parler.

Alex trouvait ce genre de remarque très amusante et rit.

\- À plus Brad.

\- À plus Alex.

Et Alex attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas, il entendait la porte de l'entrée se fermer et se retrouvait seul avec une télé qu'il ne voyait pas. Alors il se préparait et montait et descendait les escaliers en courant. Jusqu'à ce que son crâne se vide.

Mais il ne se vidait jamais complètement de Brad.

Alex aimait prendre des risques, c'était un casse cou, et il avait du mal quand on le protégeait trop comme sa mère. Quand il avait l'impression qu'on le réduisait à son handicap, de n'être plus que ses yeux aveugles, plutôt qu'un Alex tout entier. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de faire quelque chose de fous, et c'est ce qu'il voulu faire ce jour là suite à une dispute avec sa mère. Qui ne voulait pas qu'il participe au triathlon. Parce que c'était trop dangereux, parce qu'il allait se blesser, peut-être pire. Parce que _« non Alex tu n'es pas capable de faire du vélo ». « Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? je n'ai jamais essayé »_ Avait-il crié en claquant la porte. Alex criait rarement, mais ça avait été trop.

Maintenant il voulait qu'on le lâche, qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Il voulu entraîner Brad avec lui mais Brad avait rendez-vous avec Julie.

Julie, Julie, Julie, Julie.

Un jour Alex n'aurait même plus Brad. Comme un oiseau qui perd ses ailes et à qui il ne reste plus qu'à s'adapter au sol.

Alex alla nager tout seul. Idiot. Fou. Mais il nagea quand même. Loin. Incapable ensuite de savoir dans quelle direction rentrer. Perdu dans un lac qui n'emmenait nulle part et sans savoir comment retourner quelque part. Alex fit la planche, se reposa en laissant son corps flotter, réfléchissant à une solution sans en trouver aucune. Si personne ne le trouvait il allait terminer ici.

Et sa mère aurait eu raison tout ce temps, il était incapable de se débrouiller seul.

De rage il recommença à nager, dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à retrouver le sol. Il s'agenouilla sur celui-ci et se mit à pleurer.

Il n'était pas invincible, il ne le deviendrait sans doute jamais. Il aimait seulement faire croire qu'il l'était.

Alex n'en parla pas. Surtout pas à ses parents. Ni à Julie. Ni à Brad. Ni à personne. Il se referma sur lui-même. Il courrait en silence, il ne se battait plus pour faire quoi que ce soit, il laissait sa mère le couver. Même sa mère trouva ça inquiétant. Mais Alex trouvait toujours comment détourner le sujet avec un trait d'humour ou un devoir à faire pour le lycée.

Julie essaya de lui parler, en vain.

\- Tout va bien, tu t'en fais trop pour rien. Comment ça se passe avec Brad ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de Brad là, Alex !

Alex trouva ça dommage, il n'avait pas envie qu'on parle de lui-même.

Brad ne le fit pas parler, pas tout de suite, il l'emmena d'abord courir, loin, assez pour que leurs poumons brûlent et qu'ils aient besoin d'une pause. Alors ils s'assirent et seulement là, Brad prit la parole après avoir reprit sa respiration.

\- Tu veux aller nager après ?

\- Non !

Alex avait répondu trop vite et Brad attendit. Compta jusqu'à dix. Un silence énervant, qui força Alex à le combler.

\- Je… suis allé nager tout seul l'autre coup.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et je suis resté coincé.

Alex soupira, se sentant honteux, mal, triste.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que t'étais pas là, que ma mère me surprotège, que Julie est plus importante pour toi.

\- Julie n'est pas plus importante.

Les sourcils d'Alex s'arquèrent, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de moi-même.

\- Et tu as failli te noyer.

\- Je m'en suis sorti.

Brad le poussa doucement :

\- Ouais, mais la prochaine fois, appelle-moi.

\- Sauf si tu es avec Julie.

\- Même si je suis avec Julie, si c'est urgent, je serai là.

xxx

Nouvelle prise de tête. Alex se sentait sur une ligne. À cause de Brad, à cause de Julie. Il voulait encore faire n'importe quoi, prendre des risques. Brad était avec Julie et Alex le savait. Il n'avait qu'à faire quelque chose sans lui, mais il l'appela quand même. _« Si c'est urgent, je serai là »._

\- C'est urgent. Dit Alex.

Brad mit quinze minutes à arriver. Il couru avec Alex, alla nager avec Alex, alla même faire de la balançoire avec Alex.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Brad.

\- J'aimerais être invincible, répondit Alex.

\- Tu as déjà des lasers qui te sortent des pouces, c'est déjà pas mal, n'est ce pas ?

Alex sourit. Et craqua.

\- Je t'aime.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir après avoir dit ça mais ne savait même pas dans quelle direction aller. Il était coincé. Le silence lui fit peur, plus peur encore que d'être coincé dans un lac sans savoir où nager pour rentrer.

Il sentit alors la main de Brad sur son épaule, rassurante.

\- Courrons, lui dit-il.

Alex accepta. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que pensait Brad de ce qu'il avait dit.

xxx

Dernière dispute. Alex se sentait triste, sa mère était fatiguée. Alex voulait trop en faire, sa mère voulait qu'il ne fasse rien. Son père n'arrivait plus à les rassembler. Alex se sentait malheureux parce que Brad n'avait pas répondu, parce que Julie parlait toujours de Brad, parce qu'il se sentait seul et que sa mère ne voulait pas le laisser monter sur un vélo, ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse. Quitte à le blesser pour ça.

Alex voulait simplement être normal, faire les choses qu'il aimait, qu'on arrête de l'arrêter comme s'il n'était qu'un objet fragile. Il voulait qu'on l'aime aussi, que Brad court avec lui mais l'embrasse aussi. Il voulait trop de choses, n'avait que la course. C'était déjà ça, c'était toujours ça. Il aimait courir.

Alex appela Brad. Nouvelle urgence. Brad vint, le fit courir.

\- Ma mère ne veut pas pour le triathlon, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas faire ce que j'ai envie ?

Brad n'avait pas la réponse mais une autre question.

\- Tu m'aimes alors ?

Alex rit.

\- Tu as mis si longtemps avant de réagir ?

\- Désolé. C'était… Bizarre.

\- Désolé d'être bizarre, ronchonna Alex.

\- Pas de problème, je suis habitué.

Alex retrouva son sourire.

\- Je suis si bizarre que ça ?

\- Hm non. Je ne connais juste personne aussi accroché que toi à ses buts. Tu n'abandonnes jamais n'est ce pas ? Et tu vas à fond dans ce que tu as décidé.

\- Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

Brad soupira :

\- Pas autant que toi, j'abandonne plus vite. Je n'ai pas autant besoin que toi de courir ou de me donner à fond.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

\- C'est évident non ?

\- Non.

\- Pour toi Alex. Pour te donner la chance de faire ce que tu as envie.

Alex se sentit touché. Heureux.

\- Merci Brad…

\- J'espère que ta mère pourra le comprendre.

xxx

Longues discussions mère/fils. Alex reconnaît que ça peut être dangereux le triathlon, la mère est désolée de trop s'inquiéter. Elle le laissera nager pour commencer. S'entraîner.

\- Avec Brad bien sûr ! Dit sa mère.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle ignorait qu'ils nageaient déjà ensemble. Qu'il avait désormais juste une raison officielle de plus de voir Brad.

xxx

 _« Brad c'est une urgence »._

Alex n'était pas désolé d'avoir des urgences non urgentes. Brad venait à chaque fois, se rendait compte que rien n'était urgent, et n'en voulait pas à Alex. Ne lui faisait pas de reproches. Restait avec lui. Ils allaient courir, nager. Et Brad avait emmené Alex dans une salle de sport où celui-ci avait pédalé sur un vélo de salle.

\- Il ne va nulle part ton vélo.

\- Mais toi tu peux imaginer n'importe quoi, lui avait dit Brad.

Et il avait inventé un chemin que parcourait Alex. Alex avait eu l'impression de faire vraiment du vélo.

Julie parla moins de Brad, Alex en parla trop.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? Comprit sa meilleure amie.

Alex ne lui mentit pas.

\- Oui.

Julie soupira.

\- Je crois que ça ne marche pas entre nous. Il pense à toi, il court vers toi. Je crois que ça marche mieux entre vous.

Alex n'était pas désolé non plus de ça. Même si c'était triste pour Julie.

xxx

Brad arriva dans la chambre d'Alex et tourna dedans, furieux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Julie m'a plaqué Alex.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'es pas désolé du tout. Elle m'a plaqué parce qu'elle pense que toi et moi…

Alex attendit mais la suite ne vint jamais.

\- Toi et moi quoi ?

\- On est bien mieux ensemble. C'est toi qui lui as mis ces idées dans la tête n'est ce pas ?

\- Non. C'est elle toute seule.

Alex entendit Brad s'asseoir sur son lit, puis se relever et recommencer à marcher dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Alex, pas comme ça.

Alex se sentit mal. Il n'était pas invincible et ça… Ça c'était douloureux. Ça lui donnait des envies d'escalade, de tir à l'arc, de ski nautique, de parachutisme, de sports dangereux et encore plus difficile pour un aveugle.

\- D'accord je com…

La porte claqua.

\- …prend.

xxx

Alex fut surpris que Brad vienne à l'entraînement le lendemain.

\- Je suis là juste pour courir Alex.

\- D'accord.

Courir c'était déjà pas mal.

Il fut surpris que Brad vienne quand il l'appela pour une fausse urgence (Alex avait eut le culot d'essayer). Il fut surpris que Brad ne lui en veuille pas. Ne l'engueule pas. Que Brad le laisse appeler pour rien.

Alex fut surpris que Brad reste. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça, mais il venait, il était là. Et ils allaient faire du vélo de salle et Brad parlait d'un chemin merveilleux, et Alex voyageait sur un vélo qui ne bougeait pas. Grâce à Brad.

\- Merci. Dit-il un jour.

Brad ne lui répondit pas.

xxx

Alex avait nagé sans Brad, celui-ci s'était allongé un moment. C'était sans doute endormi. Alex était parti nagé parce qu'il était idiot. Il était allé loin, puis avait fait la planche, et s'était perdu. Mais Brad était arrivé à côté de lui, avait posé sa main sur son bras, l'avait guidé. L'avait ramené.

\- Tu m'a fais super peur ! Cria Brad.

\- T'es pas ma mère, s'agaça Alex.

Alex sentit que Brad tenait son tee-shirt avec colère. Mais Brad ne lui avait jamais fais de mal et il n'avait pas peur.

\- Ne refais plus ça Alex, ne le fais plus !

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux, mais des fois il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire seul, même moi ça m'arrive.

\- Quoi par exemple ? Demanda Alex.

Brad relâcha Alex, réfléchit et répondit :

\- J'ai eu besoin de ton père pour ne pas aller à Richmont, j'ai eu besoin de mon père quand je me suis fais virer de l'équipe de cross la première fois, je suis incapable de passer une journée sans toi, et incapable de ne pas t'aimer.

Alex se raidit.

\- Tu as dis que…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis et j'ai menti et j'ai eu beau essayer et essayer encore de ne pas t'aimer, au final je t'aime c'est comme ça.

Le sourire d'Alex illumina son visage, mais ça, seul Brad pu le voir. Et c'était à cause de ce genre de sourire en particulier, qu'il aimait Alex.

Et tout le reste.

\- Il y a autre chose qu'on ne peut pas faire seul, ajouta Brad.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Alex.

Brad lui donna la réponse sans la dire.

Simplement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alex ne nagea plus tout seul.

Mais il se sentit un peu plus invincible.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore du Brad x Alex (bien sûr quoi d'autre). J'aime trop ce couple pour mon bien.


	5. Perte de temps

**Prompt :** J'ai perdu mon temps

* * *

 **Perte de temps.**

Brad se disait que l'avantage du handicap d'Alex, c'était qu'il pouvait le fixer aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, Alex ne le remarquerait pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Brad ?

Bon. Comment faisait-il pour le remarquer ? Comment savait-il ? Brad passa sa main devant les yeux d'Alex :

\- Je peux toujours te donner ma photo, fit Alex avec un sourire.

\- Tu es sûr d'être aveugle ?

\- Sûr de sûr.

\- Alors comment tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Alex haussa les épaules :

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai des pouvoirs.

Brad eut un petit rire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Brad ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder Alex. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné avec Julie, mais ce n'était pas difficile de saisir pourquoi et pourtant Brad lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Laissant le temps passer sans le retenir, se contentant de fixer Alex quand il le pouvait.

Comment Alex se rendait compte du regard de Brad sur lui ? C'était un mystère. Pourtant Alex s'en rendait compte. Il demandait, presque à chaque fois, à Brad, s'il voulait quelque chose. Des fois Alex ne disait rien, mais il se mettait à sourire. Brad détournait les yeux, comme prit sur le fait, et pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Alex pouvait réellement le voir.

Brad finit par redemander :

\- Dis-moi comment tu fais pour savoir que je te regarde ?

Alex paru hésiter avant de répondre. Alex hésitait rarement, il était plutôt franc, ses émotions se lisaient facilement sur son visage en plus. Cela surprit Brad de le voir chercher ses mots.

\- Je crois que… Commença Alex.

\- Tu crois quoi ?

\- Ton regard me brûle. Je crois.

Les joues d'Alex devinrent rouges tandis qu'il avouait ça.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, ajouta-t-il l'air gêné.

Brad se sentit aussi rouge que lui, aussi gêné. Après tout c'était son regard à lui qui brûlait.

Brad ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le regardait à ce point.

Combien de temps avait-il perdu ensuite ? A réfléchir et se prendre la tête et à hésiter ? Brad ne compta pas.

\- Ton regard commence à me brûler, plaisanta Alex alors que Brad n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Puisque le regard de Brad était ainsi, la réponse était facile. Il n'avait servi à rien de réfléchir aussi longtemps, et même s'il avait peur de la réaction d'Alex, Brad brûla les lèvres d'Alex avec les siennes.

Baiser auquel Alex répondit sans réfléchir, sans poser de question. S'y abandonnant comme s'il l'attendait autant que Brad.

Définitivement, Brad avait perdu trop de temps à regarder Alex.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai pensé à cette fic parce qu'au début du film, Alex remarque que Brad le regarde. Il doit avoir l'habitude en même temps qu'on l'observe. Mais quand c'est Brad, bien sûr c'est différent, éhé.


	6. Mot de passe

**Prompt :** Les nuits sont longues

* * *

 **Mot de passe.**

Brad avait dit ça comme ça, parce qu'il pensait sans arrêt à Alex, parce qu'il avait toujours envie d'aller courir.

\- Je trouve que les nuits sont longues.

Il l'avait dit sans penser, sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Alex leva un sourcil et Brad compris qu'il avait dit une connerie.

\- Les nuits sont éternelles pour moi, dit Alex gentiment. Alors ouais elles sont un peu longues.

\- Désolé Alex.

Alex sourit :

\- Pas de problème.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- C'est une bonne chose tu sais ? Que tu oublies. J'aimerais des fois que ma mère oublie, comme toi.

Brad se passa une main dans les cheveux. Retint son envie de s'excuser à nouveau. Alex demanda :

\- Et donc ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu trouves les nuits longues ?

Brad ne répondit pas que c'était parce qu'Alex n'était pas dans ses nuits.

Alex dormait mal ces derniers temps. Parce que ses jambes le démangeaient, parce que Brad n'était pas là. C'était comme si la nuit était réellement éternelle pour le coup. Silencieuse aussi. Beaucoup trop. Il se levait une heure avant son réveil, réveillait ses parents en courant dans les escaliers, allait au lycée et était heureux de retrouver Brad pour courir. Alors lui aussi le dit sans réfléchir.

\- Les nuits sont longues en ce moment.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'elles étaient éternelles pour toi ?

\- Mais là c'est pire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Alex était plus honnête et franc que Brad.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas là.

Et ça les fit rire. Parce qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas aller courir la nuit. N'est-ce pas ?

Brad avait aidé Alex à faire le mur, puis ils étaient allés courir de nuit. Ca ne changeait rien pour Alex et pourtant ça changeait tout. Brad devait faire gaffe parce qu'il ne voyait pas toujours le terrain. C'était assez grisant d'être là, de courir avec Alex, au milieu de la nuit.

Nuit qui fut trop courte.

\- On recommencera ? Avait demandé Alex avec espoir.

\- Oui. Avait répondu Brad.

D'autres jours. D'autres nuits.

Un mot de passe.

\- Les nuits sont longues.

Ce qui rendit les nuits vraiment courtes ? Même pour Alex ?

Ce fut leurs lèvres s'accrochant. Sans y penser. Juste comme ça.

Ce fut comme si pendant un moment Alex pouvait vraiment voir, un contact que si fort, que la nuit prit fin, pour laisser place à un arc-en-ciel d'émotion.

D'autres jours.

D'autres nuits.

Un nouveau mot de passe.

\- Les nuits sont courtes.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une nouvelle petite fic sur le couple Brad x Alex.


	7. Le rendez-vous

**Défi :** placer les mots : tapis, lapin, ombre

* * *

 **Le rendez-vous.**

Alex aurait pu observer la couleur du tapis et faire un commentaire sur ce rouge immonde et un peu délavé. Sauf qu'il était aveugle, qu'il ne voyait même pas la couleur du tapis qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être bleu. Il savait juste qu'il y avait un tapis, parce qu'il avait senti la matière différente sous ses pieds. S'il avait pu observer la couleur du tapis, ça l'aurait occupé. Brad n'arrivait pas. Alex ne cessait de toucher sa montre pour savoir l'heure. Cinq minutes de retard, quinze minutes de retard, trente minutes de retard. Est-ce que Brad lui avait posé un lapin ? Est-ce qu'Alex avait mal compris ? Quand Brad lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Julie, que la personne qu'il aimait était en face de lui et qu'il voulait un rancard avec lui, peut-être parlait-il de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex, peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre en face de Brad à ce moment-là et Alex ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant quand Alex avait dit oui, Brad lui avait donné le lieu de rendez-vous.

Est-ce qu'Alex avait mal compris ? Est-ce qu'il y avait deux bar du même nom ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé et était entré dans le mauvais ? Pourtant sa mère l'avait déposé devant, alors était-ce elle qui s'était gourée ?

Alex faisait tourner son verre, vide depuis longtemps, entre ses doigts. Il aurait voulu disparaître dans son ombre, si Brad lui avait réellement posé un lapin.

Et puis soudain, une voix, un peu essoufflé résonna près de lui :

\- Désolé je suis en retard, mon frère a encore fait des siennes.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alex qui secoua la tête :

\- Pas grave. Je n'ai presque pas attendu, mentit-il.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu.

Il oublia d'ailleurs qu'il avait attendu quand, à la fin du rendez-vous la bouche de Brad se posa sur la sienne.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrit vite fait un après-midi d'ennuie.


	8. La fée

**Dés :** Fée, scarabée, creuser.

* * *

 **La fée.**

Brad posa le scarabée dans la main d'Alex qui fronça les sourcils alors que l'insecte restait dans sa paume.

\- C'est un insecte ?

\- Oui.

\- Une lucarne ?

\- Tu sais à quoi ressemble une lucarne ?

\- Oui, mon père m'en a déjà fait toucher.

\- C'est un scarabée, répondit Brad.

\- Ça ressemble, commenta Alex.

\- Un peu, acquiesça Brad.

Alex prit l'insecte entre ses doigts et le reposa délicatement par terre avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Brad s'assit près de lui :

\- T'as jamais eu envie qu'une fée te fasse retrouver la vue ?

\- Les fées n'existent pas, sourit Alex.

\- Ouais mais… Je sais pas. Tu t'es jamais dis que c'était injuste ?

\- Si, pleins de fois, des centaines de fois même. Mais ça sert à rien. Ça met en colère et ça ne fait pas avancer. Et puis être aveugle ne m'empêche pas de faire pleins de choses. Courir, nager, avoir des scarabées dans les mains, creuser…

\- Creuser ?

\- Oui, mon père voulait planter quelque chose dans le jardin et il m'a demandé mon aide. Il pense que le fait d'être aveugle ne doit pas m'empêcher de faire des choses.

\- Ton père est un type bien, admit Brad que le père d'Alex avait beaucoup aidé.

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant et Alex reprit :

\- Il y a bien un truc… Un regret… Des fois il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais voir…

\- Tu aimerais voir quoi ?

Alex arracha quelques brins d'herbes avant d'avouer :

\- Toi. J'aimerais voir tes couleurs.

Brad se mit à rougir et ça Alex ne le vit pas. Brad prit la main d'Alex et la posa sur sa joue :

\- Tu peux me voir comme ça.

\- J'aimerais te voir plus.

Brad posa son front contre celui d'Alex :

\- Et là tu me sens plus.

Alex sourit.

\- Oui.

Brad se laissa aller et posa sa bouche contre celle d'Alex.

\- Et là ?

Alex sourit encore plus :

\- Oui je te sens très bien.

Et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Brad. Peut-être qu'Alex ne le verrait jamais, mais il avait la chance de l'embrasser, et ça aucune fée n'aurait pu faire mieux comme cadeau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite pour une soirée drabble (comme pratiquement toutes mes brad x alex, d'ailleurs).


	9. Baisers ratés

**Prompt :** Plus de rencontres à l'aveugle.

* * *

 **Baisers ratés.**

Ça faisait quelques semaines que Brad et Alex sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient vachement maladroits ensemble, enfin ils l'avaient été au début. Complètement stupides. Alex embrassait toujours – souvent – à côté, il se sentait parfois complètement gauche, balourd, et ridicule. Mais Brad ça l'amusait et il prenait le visage d'Alex pour le guider. Ils étaient souvent biens quand même, trouvaient toujours une excuse pour passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Courraient, ou ne courraient pas et s'embrassaient.

Les mains d'Alex étaient les plus baladeuses. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Brad, la courbe de son corps, et oui il était curieux de la beauté de ses fesses – et Julie n'avait pas menti. Brad se montrait plus réservé, mais de temps à autre, il égarait lui aussi ses mains. Sous le tee-shirt d'Alex, touchait sa peau qui était douce et lisse sous ses doigts.

Leurs rendez-vous étaient toujours comme une nouvelle rencontre, ils se découvraient à nouveau tout en se connaissant déjà. Alex ratait la bouche de Brad, tant pis, il s'amusait :

\- J'aime aussi bien ton cou.

Sa bouche s'attardait. Brad devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas pousser de soupir gênant. Plus les jours ensemble passaient et plus leurs corps réclamaient plus. Leur amour leur donnait des désirs que quelques caresses et baisers réveillaient toujours un peu plus, tout en n'étant pas assez.

Ils finirent par se retrouver une nuit. Le père et le frère de Brad étaient absents. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à emmener Alex chez lui sachant qu'il allait sûrement se passer un truc, un truc qu'ils désiraient tous les deux.

Alex tourna ça à la dérision, avec humour, pour oublier qu'il tremblait.

\- Plus de rencontre à l'aveugle alors, celle là on l'avait bien prévu.

\- Très drôle, fit Brad amusé et agacé en même temps.

\- Elle était facile, dit Alex.

Brad lui proposa à boire. Alex accepta à boire. Brad lui proposa à manger. Alex grignota un truc. Brad lui demanda s'il voulait voir un truc à la télé puis bafouilla, Alex lui demanda s'il pouvait lui montrer sa chambre plutôt, et Brad bafouilla encore plus mais l'y conduisit. Alex en fit le tour, touchant les meubles avec ses doigts pour découvrir ce lieu inconnu. Se cogna contre le lit et baissa ses mains pour les perdre sur la couverture. Brad vint les prendre entre les siennes, l'attira contre lui, Alex embrassa sa bouche et ses lèvres atterrirent plutôt sur le menton de Brad. Brad baissa la tête pour rectifier le tir, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur.

Alex se montra plus impatient. C'est lui qui passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Brad pour qu'il le retire. Brad voulu faire de même mais Alex l'arrêta.

\- Attend. Réclama-t-il.

Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Brad, connaître sa peau, comme s'il la voyait. Il sentait Brad frissonner et pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Tu trembles ?

Brad fut incapable d'expliquer à Alex qu'il était entrain de le rendre fou à le toucher aussi précisément. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Alex accepta de retirer son tee-shirt, frissonna à son tour sous les caresses de Brad. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Brad dût laisser Alex le toucher encore et encore, partout, le laissant découvrir son corps à travers ses doigts. Le guidant quand Alex semblait s'être perdu au détour d'une hanche, au creux d'un genou, au passage d'une courbe. C'était grisant et totalement fou aussi. Et c'était comme si Alex savait immédiatement tous les endroits où les caresses le rendaient dingues. C'était instinctif chez lui, il entendait sa respiration devenir plus sifflante, plus courte, il sentait les frissons de sa peau, les mouvements de son corps. Brad avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans sa tête et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Un jour un sale con avec demandé à Brad _« ça faisait quoi de baiser un aveugle ? »._ Brad s'était vraiment retenu de toutes ses forces de ne pas le cogner, avait pensé à l'équipe de cross et à Alex. Maintenant il pourrait lui répondre. C'était un truc de malade. Vachement moins maladroit qu'il l'aurait cru, encore mieux que toutes les fois où il l'avait imaginé. « _Tu devrais essayer, tu serais surpris, pauvre type »._ Voilà ce qu'il dirait.

C'était aussi parce que c'était Alex, évidemment et qu'Alex le rendait dingue de bien d'autres façons.

Ils firent l'amour, ça prit du temps parce qu'ils prirent leur temps, parce qu'Alex avait besoin de temps, parce que c'était tout aussi bon comme ça (ou bien meilleur). Puis Alex embrassa Brad sur la bouche et la rata, touchant son front.

Cela les fit rire.

Brad rendit son baiser à Alex.

\- Moi je pense que c'était bien une rencontre à l'aveugle quand même, murmura Brad au bout d'un moment.

Alex sourit et acquiesça. Après tout c'était leur première fois, ils ne savaient pas comment ça allait tourner.

Ça avait bien tourné.

Alex se blottit dans les bras de Brad et ils s'endormirent.

Il y aurait d'autres fois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quelque chose d'un peu plus intime pour une fois.


	10. En apnée

**Mots :** Camping-car, Apnée, Robot

* * *

 **En apnée.**

Quand Alex était petit et qu'il faisait un gros caprice parce que sa mère ne voulait pas le laisser faire quelque chose (parce qu'il était foutrement aveugle et que ça faisait vraiment chier) il avait tendance à prendre sa respiration et à rester en apnée jusqu'à ce que son père intervienne et trouve un compromis. Il avait fait ça pour avoir le droit d'aller courir avec son père et il avait obtenu gagne cause. Mais Alex n'était plus un enfant, c'était un adolescent et il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre sa respiration parce que ses parents voulaient partir en vacances en camping-car. Dans un sens, Alex aimait les vacances, mais en ce moment il était un peu obsédé par le fait de courir.

Plutôt obsédé par le fait de courir avec Brad.

Il voulait rester à la maison, prendre soin de lui-même tout seul et continuer de _« voir »_ son ami. Mais sa mère refusait de le laisser tout seul.

\- Et si tu ne t'en sortais pas ? Et si tu avais besoin d'aide.

Alex attrapa la balle au bond :

\- Brad pourrait venir à la maison et m'aider.

Sans le voir, il sentit que son père regardait sa mère l'air de dire _« il a de bons arguments »._

\- Et si ça ne suffit pas, Julie pourra venir aussi.

Même s'il ne voulait pas que Julie vienne. Pour une fois. Alex noua ses mains en forme de prière :

\- S'il vous plaît, je suis grand maintenant, je peux passer mes vacances, seul. Et je vous appellerai tous les jours pour vous rassurer.

Après moult insistance, la mère accepta de le laisser, mais les vacances des parents se réduire à un week-end. Elle ne pouvait pas partir plus longtemps en laissant son fils seul (même si Brad serait là pour l'aider). Pas possible.

Alex fut tout de même heureux d'avoir la maison pour lui, un week-end. Un week-end où il pourrait être avec Brad.

Brad. Qui le rendait un peu fou.

Brad. Qui le transformait en « robot » quand il lui parlait trop près.

Brad. Avec qui il avait parfois du mal à respirer, une autre forme d'apnée.

Brad. Qu'Alex avait tellement envie d'embrasser, sans jamais oser le faire.

Alex allait profiter d'être avec lui pour enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

Et il espérait que ça allait marcher, pendant ce week-end…

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite dans une petite soirée où cachecoeur nous proposait des mots.


End file.
